


Fondness within

by RoseEssence



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Difficult times, F/M, Gen, Imprisoned Loki, Love, Opposites Attract, Revenge, Romance, Totally different from each other, Warrior Sigyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Someone took revenge from younger prince of asgard and she decided this time, when he is imprisoned, striped off his power and most vulnerable... as a punishment for his sins on midgard...





	1. Chapter 1

Loki laid on this bed in dungeons, thinking that atleast he is home now. Three months have passed in these dungeons but a strange satisfaction is there. At least he is in Allfather's protection now and no one not even Thanos could hurt him.

His sleep is still haunted by nightmares of tortures by that other but when he opens his green eyes and realises that he is home, a wave of relaxation calmed him down. His caressed his heart 'I am home'.

That night he opened his eyes as if he knew that opening eyes would swipe out the fear of his nightmares but he was startled again to see a figure leaned on him. He has nothing to attack and before he could act, someone pressed a nerve from his neck and he looses his vision.

He could only understand that he has been taken to somewhere on horse and he doesn't know where. When a person took him down the horse and laid on the ground then he heard and concluded that he has been abducted.

"What do you do with him?"

"He is mine... you did your work, here is your money"  
The person handed over the money.

"Be careful he is prince. Put him back when you have your fun"

The other one nodded. Both were covering their faces and by clothing Loki can't detect whether they are male or female.

Fear grew in Loki's eyes as his kidnapper approach him. Loki is helpless... no magic, no weapon. What will he do now? And what's this fun they were talking about. He hoped norns will keep him safe.

The person kneeled and patted Loki's cheek. Hadn't Loki's hand and mouth tied, he would have atleast bit his hand. Hands are rough against Loki's fragile skin. The person speak "I will show you what it's like to be ugly and low"

Loki could see grin in his eyes and he tried to scream but then he witnessed so many couples surroundings them and lost in their intimacy. Loki's eyes widen and he hoped soon he will not be in this state.

That person opened his mouth and Loki blurt out "Heimdall will see me"

"Why do you think I have arranged this?"  
He pointed all the couples. It's true that Heimdall could see everything but he doesn't see couples spending time together. He is forbidden to sneak in private life of any creature.

Loki swallowed hard what will happen to him now. "Who are you? Surely you want something that's why you have kidnapped me"

The person said "I want revenge"

"Who are you?"  
When no reply was received, Loki pulled the cloth from the person's face with his teeth and was shocked to see... She is a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't let Loki sleep. Whenever he drifted in sleep, she throw water on his face. She forced Loki to focus on wrong deeds he had done because she wants to take revenge from him. For that he must know what does he did to her.

Loki tried to concentrate, he only ever pissed off Thor or Odin, may be she is midgardian but no, she looks tougher than them... who is she?

"Why don't you tell me who are you?" Loki hissed.

She pulled his hairs and he clenched his teeth in pain. Her grip on his hairs is painful, indeed. "You kill people and forget... you insult people and forget... and you mock people and forget" She left his hairs harshly. "Sigyn... do you remember that name?" 

Loki looked at her in shock. "Sigyn?" merely whispering her name.

FLASHBACK

Loki was young and still went to take small lessons from Queen as all other children of his age. He was very clever and intelligent but one more girl was appreciated by queen... Sigyn was her name.

Loki was a possessive boy from always. He can't share what he claims as his own. The love his mother gave to that girl made him jealous of her.

When they were sent to school and after so many years of reading with her, his jealousy grew for her. Whenever queen called her and loved her, Loki felt envious. One day, when she performed better than Loki, he lost his patience and insulted her.

"What do you think of yourself? You cheated, that's what you lower people do"

She asked innocently "what did I do?"

"Always so innocent, isn't it? I know this facade you wear is to lure my mother and teacher. You have to adopt these tacts of impressing others because you don't have anything else which could impress anyone. You are ugly, poor and lower class. Stay away from my mother. I don't want her to get dirty touching you. She is so fair and you are just mud... mud... mud...  
His voice echoed in his own ears.

 

"Mud" Sigyn said. She took mud in her hand still her complexion was no different than that mud. "That's what you called me right?"

Loki chuckled unbelievably "you are crazy. You abducted me just because I said something to you and that's when I was merely a decade old. I was but a child"

She cut his sleeves showing pale skin, so fair like no one ever touched his skin. She took mud and coated it on his shiny skin. "You see, now I will you make all that... that you have ever hated or insulted me for"

"All this just because I said those things"

"Just remember, my prince, there are other things that you did to me and... my family"  
She painted mud on his forehead and then left cheek.  
"Keep on remembering, my prince, there should be many more memories related to the name Sigyn"

Loki's eyes filled with watered, he felt little embarrassed of mud on his skin. He tried to remember more. 'Sigyn'.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keeping chapters short because I don't like to read long and lengthy chapters with useless descriptions... but if you would like to read longer chapters with more description about surroundings and scenes please tell me...
> 
> This is a lovestory and don't expect it to be anymore then that... enjoy lovestory... :)


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I could walk by myself" Loki said irritatingly as he was laid on the horse hanging like a cloth on his tummy side.

Sigyn gave no heed to prince. She was walking and they were out of asgard now. She took him to another realm through secret pathways.

After sometime Loki started wriggling but Sigyn thought it is because he doesn't want to be tied like that. When she decided to take some rest and went to take Loki from horse's back, she realised he was not at all moving.

She took him down and saw a snake bite on his neck. Loki's joutun blood was saving him but otherwise his skin was turning dark. She hurriedly cut the two spots with dagger and let the blood flow and she went to search a herb for wound. It takes her sometime to found a damp place and she swim through puddle to get that medicated herb.

When she came back he was on his place where she left him. She made a paste of herb and apply it on the wound but before that she heated the dagger with fire and put it on his wound so that it will eliminate impurities on his skin. Sigyn laughed internally at herself and she remind....

FLASHBACK

Sigyn was sleeping in her small room with her sister when a silhouette passed her window curtains. She woke up and opened curtains to see whose there. She found younger prince of asgard walking in his sleep.

Both of them were going higher classes by then and many times prince insulted her directly or indirectly. She thought to leave him be but when she saw him fall from a hill, her breath hitched in her throat. She looked at her little sister, Nana and escaped from house silently.

She stepped down the hill carefully and saw Loki was still walking towards the bay. She tried to stop him but he was not stopping. At last, she pulled him to the ground and his hands came to rest and he started snoring. She sighed relaxingly.

Nana came falling from the hill. 'Whoooooeeeeeeiiiii' and stopped by colliding with Sigyn like a rolling roll. "That's was amazing... we should do it everyday"

Sigyn looked her annoyingly "what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Little Nana raised her eyebrows two times questioning her. Then she saw prince in her sister's lap. "Haaa!!"  
Her eyes widened.  
"Isn't that Loki you told me about?"

"Yes"

"You came here to meet him. You told me he insulted you"

"He did. But he was going to fall from this cliff I have saved him"

Five year old little Nana sat near Sigyn. "Why didn't you let him die... we shouldn't save our enemies... he insulted you remember?"

Sigyn pointed on Nana's bare leg from which her pale skin was showing. Nana instantly covered it. "He is not enemy Nana. He is prince of our realm. He insulted me doesn't mean I could let him die when I could save him"

Nana pouted and wrinkles formed on her nose, she was disagreeing with me. Then she looked at him again "he is so beautiful, though, isn't?"

"I will make him marry you, if you like him" she teased.

To her surprise, Nana blushed but then turned serious. "You know we can't marry a prince"

She felt goosebumps on her skin reminding that even her tiny sister also understand how much low they are.  
She looked at prince laying on her lap again and thought that her own sister is no less fair than him if she was not wearing this mud on her skin.

Nana moved closer to Sigyn and brushed Loki's hairs side, touching his cheeks more than necessary. Then she said poking her lips "he is so pretty and soft"  
She smiled shyly and dug her head more in Sigyn in shame. Sigyn held her with one arm.  
"What do we do with him now?"

"I don't know Nana"

Next she remembered how guards took her and her sister and blamed them for kidnapping prince. Loki also claimed he never walks in sleep and Sigyn somehow saved Nana from punishment. Sigyn was forbidden to enter city and to seek education anymore along with somedays imprisonment. Loki was satisfied with that.

 

Sigyn took her head out from past and saw Loki sleeping with his head on her shoulder. A part of her wanted to shove him away but she didn't want to disturb his sleep. She asked herself 'why she is treating her enemy so nicely? He is the reason Nana was abducted by crooks who took all the fair girls of the village"

Nana was going alone to home when Sigyn insisted Allfather to leave her sister. But her habit of not covering her legs under skirt with mud got terrorists attention and they took her forever. Nana couldn't be able to make it to home.

Sigyn swiftly pulled her shoulder from under his head and went away for crying.

Loki woke up with sudden jerk and looked at crying lady. He still couldn't remember what did he do to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet a lovestory but soon they will fall in love... firstly I have to frame Loki's sins...
> 
> I would like it if you appreciate me and share your veiws...
> 
> If you want something in the story. Feel free to say...
> 
> Enjoy reading... love you all... :)


	4. Chapter 4

From vanaheim they have to reach Helheim. Sigyn decided to not hang Loki on horse's back and sat him on the saddle. When she sat behind him, she couldn't be able to see anything.

Loki chuckled "why don't you sit in the front?"

"So that you'll run away from my back"

"Bind me with you"  
Loki saw her mischievously.

She saw him with annoying narrowed eye. "I still don't trust you"

Loki shrugged his shoulders "if I will run... you can catch me"

Without a word she tied a rope on his wrist and kept on holding that rope and she sat on the horse. She tugged the rope to order him to sit. He smiled and held saddle and straddled the horse. She tied his wrists near her tummy and Loki was helping her happily. Next, she tied his foot together in front of her like Loki was caging her.

By now Loki was sure that this maiden wants revenge and he was so sure that he never did anything so wrong to her that she'll kill him. Moreover, after last night she saved Loki's life, he was thankful for that and it is more clear that she didn't exactly wanted to kill him. So Loki was cooperating well.

She reached the city and tried to read the board. But she left reading centuries ago so Loki read things for her. Although she was not on good terms with Loki. She hated him.

Loki asked many questions but Sigyn answered none. She just answered one. "I hired a witch who did a cloaking spell on me and you... so Heimdall can't see us. Don't wait for any asgardian to come and save you"

"Oh no I am safe don't worry"

She glared at him deadly but he smiled like it was all game. Fog started becoming dense and she warned him. "Hold on to me... we have to escape this realm as soon as possible... if goddess of death saw us, her demons will trap us here for ever"  
She turned to see Loki's face. "And there is no other worse thing than to be stuck here alive forever"

Loki thought whether it is even more painfull than Thanos's tortures. He swallowed hard and soon they could see everything clearly. But there was smell of death everywhere and bones snapped under horse's hoofs. The bones clearly showed that whosoever tried to enter this realm was killed in just his two steps further in this realm.

Sigyn sensed Loki's tension in this surrounding as he held her tightly with his legs and arms. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her ear. She elbowed him in ribs. He screamed in pain. "Shhhhh"

"You hurt me" he whispered.

"Then stay away from me" she hissed.

"I am... scared, sorry. It's just..."  
Loki's eyes widened. "Sigyn" he pointed with chin.

Sigyn saw death demons army was ready to catch them. What's more interesting to have alive people on helheim. She clenched reins tightly. "We have to go to that abyss, there is a wormhole there through which we pass to other realm. Hold tightly. Do you understand?"

Loki nodded. "You know they will attack us"

"I know" she kicked the horse and flowed the rein up and down. The speed was fast no demon could harm them much. She gave reins to Loki and tear the ropes of his hands with sword before started fighting.

One demon threw a giant bone towards Sigyn's front and Sigyn was busy fighting with sword, horse still moving. Loki saw the huge bone and he leaned backward and kicked the bone away with both tied feet. His hands and legs slipped from holding Sigyn and he fell back.

Sigyn immediately pulled reins to stop and went to save Loki. Loki was unable to stand with his feet tied. For one second he thought she will leave him there but she came back. She fought her way through until she reached Loki. She chopped off his ties first and then she was fighting. Loki saw her protecting him and looking at her muscles he remind of Thor. He imagined if Thor would be lady this is how he would look.

Loki suddenly saw they were near abyss and he held Sigyn's hand moving along the end line of land to find exact place where wormhole is. She kept fighting and got wounded. At last, most of the demons caught abandoned horse and Sigyn killed rest of them.

Loki found the hole. "Sigyn we should jump now"  
Sigyn was dishearted to see that she couldn't save her horse. "Sigyn, now"  
She pulled out a big dagger and throw it towards her horse. Loki held her from back and dragged her towards wormhole but her eyes never left her horse until he died and his body touched the gound, they fell into the wormhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am upset for poor horse... :'(
> 
> So in every story I found Loki and his love interest similar and that's how Loki got attracted towards her but I think it will be much more interesting to see Loki fell in love with someone who is totally opposite to him... much more like Thor... :)
> 
> Tell me your views please...


	5. Chapter 5

The wormhole opened just above the ocean in the Sakaarian sky. They fell into the ocean. Sigyn tried to find Loki. She tried finding greenish clothes in the water. She found a greenish light and she swam towards the foot of big rock from where a dark green light was coming. She reached there and saw a hand like structure. She pulled it out, it was a glowing green rock in the shape of hand. She threw it away.

Then she saw Loki struggling as if water entered his lungs. She swam towards him and pulled him out of the water. Thankfully they were not far from the shore. She left him there and went.

When Loki opened his eyes, he searched for Sigyn everywhere and found her weeping near one of the huge garbage mountain. He tried to ask her what happened but she burst on him.

"You did it... you did everything... everything"  
She slapped him. "You killed my mother"  
Another slap. "You killed my father"  
Loki stood still a tear ooze out of his eye.  
Another. "You are the reason my sister was raped"  
The tear escaped his eyes.  
One more. "You are the reason my horse is dead"  
One last. "You've ruined my life"

Suddenly, Loki was caught in an electronic net. Sigyn saw the attackers were scavengers. They threw the same net towards her but she cut it with sword before it could touch her. They fought with her.

They want food, they were no less wild than those hell's demons. She cut them with sword... their limbs, their heads, their bodies laid like torn clothes. She drove all her anger on them. At the end, she was screaming loudly and cutting their dead bodies like she was not satisfied... She wanted more people to kill.

Loki was still trapped, he called to bring her back to reality. "Sigyn" he called loudly.

Sigyn stopped. She walked to Loki, wearing deadly looks and threw her sword there. Glared Loki one more time and left him trapped.

ONE DAY PASSED

Sigyn was desperate to get Loki again. It was so easy punishment for him to be left like that. She wanted him to suffer more. She rethink as she led a very uncomfortable night in anger that was for Loki and decided to stick on the original and first plan. This way she will take her revenge.

She was finding him on streets when the new fight was announced by grandmaster and crowd rushed towards the fight. She entered the stadium and saw Loki sitting on the special chair and grandmaster announced that whosoever win today will won that handsome man sitting on that chair.

Fight initiated and two champions fought. Dodge, cut, spare, stab and punches... that led to one almost dead warrior. When the war ended, grandmaster gave one last chance to anyone for rematch and win Loki.

Sigyn saw Loki trying to open the chains around him. He was surely the handsome man anyone wants to have on their bed, whether male or female. With his sleeves cut and white shiny skin on show anyone could take him right there.

Sigyn jumped into the battle arena. "I... will fight your..."  
Sigyn looked at the champion's face and couldn't determine whether it human or monster or elf or alien.  
"Your... this fool"

Grandmaster became excited and he clapped in joy. He will get to see more entertainment. She was taken and decorated like a warrior. Two lines of yellow on her cheek and hairs cut short, hardly three inches in length. Loki was mesmerized to see her this way. Her exposed neck and all yellow lines on chocolaty skin. Every part of Loki's body ached to touch her. But just why?

She started with a heavy blow on aliens face. That was an easy one she thought just before he punched her right forearm and everyone heard the crack. Haaaaa.... audience were anxious. Loki's body was also intensed up. Grandmaster was happy because it was the first time a female fought in his arena but luckly defeating.

Sigyn jumped and kicked his chest first but he didn't moved a bit. She fell on the ground. She groaned in pain. Her eyes fell on Loki who was looking at her with pleading eyes. She stood up again and rolled to grab an abandoned sword. Next thing everybody witnessed was Sigyn swiftly dancing with shiny sword in her hand. She was so quick in her moves that it's hard to see where she will attack next. Loki felt like looking at just another Sif just with some more muscles. 

With the left hand she cut alien's neck, knee, chest and back. Alien was big bulky but dull with mind. After all those cuts he ran towards her to attack and she raised the sword in his direction from where he was coming running. He stopped just at the tip of sword. She looked towards him in horror, she knew another super punch was coming. Before she could do anything he punched her jaw. She felt strange blow which pushed her towards alien and sword dug in his ribs but her jaw was broken still she stood again, string of blood was dripping from her mouth.

Grandmaster announced Loki as lady warrior's reward but she is grandmaster's champion and she can't leave the sakaarian limits now.

Sigyn felt giddy but Loki caught her. Her vision blurred...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sakaar... that was the plan all along to bring them here on sakaar but journey of revenge will stop on next destination so keep reading...
> 
> Yes, I compared her to Sif on a special request... :)
> 
> All sorts of advices are acceptable...
> 
> Also if someone will tell me good names for Sigyn's parents... I can't find good names... for mother and father...
> 
> Keep reading, keep commenting, keep liking and keep enjoying... love you all.... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn was not unconscious entirely so she won't let anyone touch her. She knew cleaning wounds will remove her body paint. Loki was in her room when they brought her there. Loki was just in black silky robe.

She looked at him watching her back with something unexplainable in his eyes. She touched her jaw and enchanted a simple spell she learnt from a witch to heal small injuries. Slowly because of asgardian blood and that spell her jaw started taking shape. She sat on the stairs near bed.

Loki got off the bed, confused that how his sexiness didn't seduced Sigyn even a little bit. He walked and sat beside her. He saw her staring into nothingness like reminding something from past. Loki remembered about his sins she described him earlier and he thought he was foolish to forget everything, that she hate him.

"Stop staring at me" she fumbled because of broken jaw.

Then Loki realised he was staring her from so long, he averted his gaze to the floor. "I... I hated you because my mother loved you, Sigyn but trust me I never did anything to your family"

"Well, not directly..." She glanced him and laid on the floor down the stairs near bed.

"You could sleep on bed" Loki said.

She didn't bother to reply and sleep overtook her soon. The more she will rest the more injuries will heal. It was night and an artificial satellite was glowing on sakaarian sky like a moon. Loki switched off the light, sat on the floor near the foot of bed and leaned against it.

On leg propped up and hand resting on it holding wine and that night he remembered all his sins. He stabbed Thor many times, killed midgardians, helped joutuns invade asgard, killed his biological father, lied to his family again and again, tried to take throne by any means necessary, tried to kill his entire race, he broke many hearts because his own heart desired something much more than physical love.

Tears slipped his eyes, he didn't wipe it 'no one's watching' he ensured himself and gulped wine. He feared that Thanos will find him again. He thought about a year he spent getting tortured by that other. He started weeping with fear and wanted someone to just hold him and say that no one could touch him again. He listened Sigyn's even breaths while sleeping. His mind roamed again into past finding in the depth of his memory that what did he ever did to her family.

FLASHBACK

Loki was sent to know that where terrorists were hidden in Sigyn's village. Without much effort Loki went there and found whole village silent. He didn't tried to check further. He told Allfather "Terrorists are hidden in the entire village or entire kamira tribe is consist of criminals"

Every person of the tribe was executed. Sigyn's parents were able to save her by hiding her into a cave but each and every kamiran was dead.

 

Sigyn woke up screaming after having a nightmare of the execution and her parents yelling in pain. Loki was sleeping on the same place where he was sitting. He woke up listen Sigyn crying and shook her. "Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Just a nightmare, right?"  
He saw Sigyn calming down.  
"There you go... it will pass, it was just a nightmare"

Sigyn looked at him and pushed him away. "How will it pass? It is right in front of me"

Loki finally asked her "what have I ever done to you? I insulted you, I am sorry for that. You were imprisoned because of me... that's just for a week, I am sorry for that too. But..."

"I am kamiran... do you remember something now?"

Loki narrowed his eyes "so you abducted me just because your people were..."

She cut him off. "Executed by Allfather"

"They were criminals"

"All of them?"

"Well, yes"

Her eyes stared him with full hatred. "Any proof?"

"I called the villagers they didn't came out. What am I suppose to think? Only criminals hide"

"How do we know if those crooks were calling us or a prince was calling us at night? What if it was a trap set by criminals?

"How do I know you were afraid of me?"

She pushed him back forcefully again. "You do crimes and never take blames on your head. Twenty seven innocent people died because of your foolishness and thirteen girls raped and murdered brutally by those terrorists. All because you and your family never bother to help us. It's better they were executed than to live in that hell but my life never become that easy. I lived alone, I have lost everyone and I will die alone"

Loki was silent, he felt her pain and was upset experiencing this similarity between their feelings. He also felt lonely. He also feared to die alone. He want just someone to be there when he will die.

Bright light of day fell on their dull faces. She went to bathroom but he kept thinking about his deeds.

It was hours after she came out and for the whole day Loki kept thinking how safe he felt near her and how disgusting she felt near him. He wanted to make it right to her... but how?

Loki opened his mouth with click of tongue to grab her attention. "Aaa... where are you taking me, by the way?"

She was looking outside the window. "I have to go to Xandar"

"Means we are going from here at least. Everyone look at me like a piece of meat here"

Sigyn looked at him. A part of her wanted to leave him right there in the middle of street to see people ruining him. She smirked because she was taking him to place where people will treat him better, much more better.... evil grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your views... suggestions are accepted here...
> 
> Please like or leave comments... enjoy reading... :)


	7. Chapter 7

After planning to escape from grandmaster's world, they had breakfast. Sigyn was unable to eat with right arm still little dislocated. Loki helped her as she was not perfect in eating with left hand. She left the breakfast right there.

Loki thought for all whole day, roaming around with this crazy lady kept him hidden so far. He wished that they journey will never end so that Thanos will never locate him. He felt like he could be on this run like forever if this lady would be at his side. Her strong arms always protected Loki. She saved him from snake, demons and then from champions. Loki's heart filled with overwhelming emotions as he felt absolutely safe here with her.

Loki was strong even without his magic but for the first time showing someone that he is weak, was making him feel more protected.

Sigyn snapped loudly to take him out of his thoughts. "Leave the stadium with I won as we planned, I am going to arena"

Loki stood up and walked towards her. "Alright"  
He placed a hand on her cheek where jaw was healed properly. "Just don't break your jaw again"  
Something in Loki's way of saying it was telling Sigyn that he likes her jaw but may be it was just her imagination.

She leaned her head away from his touch. "I've already defeated many people and you are forgetting that champion of last time"  
No matter whatever she spoke, her tone was always dry.

"Oh you mean when you killed him with last forceful push"

"Yes, I killed him"

"But that forceful push... are you sure you did that?"

"Are you telling me you did that?" She folded her arms crossing them near her chest.

"Well yes"

"Wow... and how exactly?"

"I don't know exactly, I felt this need to help you and an energy left my body and my magic pushed you"

She listened to him like getting bored of his boasting. "Ha... ha... ha... stop it. You liar... I did that..."

"I am not lying... It happened..."

She cut him off. "I did that"

Loki's lips curving to smile when he accepted "alright, you did that"

She turned her back and started wearing her arm protectors but she could feel Loki smiling it her back. She turned and saw Loki smiling at himself and shooking his head slowly in disbelief looking at the floor.

She lost her patience. "Are you mocking me?"

Loki snapped his eyes towards her. "Hmm... no. I was just... thinking"

"What exactly?"

"I... I was thinking that I had never thought that a wordsmith, liesmith like me will accept his defeat in an argument with a lady like... you" he last word was merely a whisper with expressions so serious like happily defeated man. He sighed with heavy chest.

It sends chills in her spine but she never accept such vulnerabilities. She turned to go out, he spoke again. "Just don't break your forearm"  
She turned and walk towards him in aggressive speed.  
Loki completed his sentence slowly in fear. "Because... it's p... pretty much a..a.." he swallowed hard  
"Not healed... yet" he smiled.  
She gave him deadly glare before finally leaving.

 

That was easy, fighting took five hours to end, though. When she was about to leave the ground Loki winked at her. He left the arena and went to steal a space ship. Sigyn excused herself to go rest room and she climbed out of washroom's window. She climbed the grandmaster's so called castle and trying to reach the place from where spaceship will come out as soon as possible.

Loki fought his way through spaceship section and stole a spaceship enough for two. He sat on the chair and his expert hand fit around alien ship's mechanism. When spaceship emerged from the opening, Sigyn grabbed it and they escaped without much attention.

When she entered the ship, she saw there was no other chair in the spaceship just one on which Loki was sitting. She asked "I said at least for two people"

"I am sorry" he gave teethy smile.  
"It has room for two"

"Where will I sit" she raised her one eyebrow.

Loki patted his lap and smiled.

She narrowed her eyes and for one moment he thought she will kill him but she came and sat in his lap. He was stunned... so stunned that he didn't move even little bit. She took the controls of spaceship.

Slowly Loki's senses started overpowering him. His eyes ran on her muscly form, his nose smelling her fresh sweat deep in the smell he felt a unique fragrance of her body, his hands ached to touch her and he saw a patch on her skin which fell down. He saw her pale skin but before he could touch her, their ship started getting bumped into waste coming from space and the pressure increased in the ship.

Sigyn flew to a pillar inside the ship because of poor gravity forces. Loki tried to hold her but he was locked with seatbelt. Sigyn was thrown on front, end and sides of the ship but she couldn't be able to grab anything. At last, Loki extended his hand stretched hand to grab her but to their surprise she felt stuck to the wall she was on. A force held her back and thankfully she stopped moving. It was Loki's magic again.

Just when they entered the other dimension, forces made them unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter but important to increase feelings between them...
> 
> Please enjoy reading...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a little adult content in this chapter.

When they woke up, Loki saw that there are still few hours left to reach Xander. He looked for Sigyn who was still sticked with the same wall. He opened his seatbelt and reached her. She was awake.

She scolded "I was calling you from last one hour. Are you deaf?"

"So that was you"

"Who could it be? Oh yeah there are like thousand people here, right?"

"No I mean... just nothing"

Loki had a very beauty dream in which an angel took him away from entire universe and caressing his head placing it in her lap. She was chanting his name again and again.

"Hey... now freed me"

Loki opened his arms a little. "How?"

"Like you sealed me here, my prince" she hissed.

"I don't know how it happened... I am actually stripped off my magic"

She tried to scare him with wide eyes. "If you don't freed my before this ship lands on Xander, I will kill you"

Loki raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Really? How will you kill me like this?"

She looked at him partly thinking about what to do and partly looking fiercely to him.

Loki came closer to her and held her hands which were sealed away from her body. His breaths touched her forehead. He looked at her eyes and lips repeatedly. "Let me kiss you and I will freed you"

She narrowed her eyes. "How dare you? I swear If your lips touch me..."

Loki kissed her forehead and his kiss send Sigyn weak on her knees. His lips were so soft. But Sigyn opened her eyes instantly, she looked at his pale skin and she remembered he told her that his mother got dirty touching her. She pushed him away with her forehead.

Loki spoke "Sigyn, thankyou so much for protecting me so many times. I know I did nothing good to you but you are... you did a lot for me. Thankyou"

Loki didn't know when and how Sigyn got free. He entwined his fingers in her's then she realised that she was already free. For a moment, Sigyn forgot how to breath. Both of them were silent. Loki was gazing at her hands, caressing and tried to dig his hands deeper in her's.

Feelings of his soft hands making Sigyn's breaths heavy. She pulled her hands out of his grip. "Don't come closer to me. Don't forget you are a prince"

She went and sat on the chair. Meanwhile Loki considered her words deeply. His entire life, specially from the day of Thor's unsuccessful coronation until now, flashed in his mind and he thought about the title of prince. Is he still worthy to be called a prince?

 

They reached Xander, whatever Loki was doing to her, making it hard for her to do what she had planned to do. She sighed and remind herself about Loki's crimes, specially all girls who were raped because of his family's negligence.

She took him to a club. They entered and Loki saw unwatchable scenes all over. Adultery and sexual scenes could be seen everywhere. He thought 'why she took me here?' She told him to stay there.

Sigyn went to a person sitting on a table with so many girls around him. Sigyn talked to him, he glanced at Loki once like examining him and then nodded.

Before Loki could understand anything some men came and took him to the nearest table. People sitting there went away. Loki tried to freed himself but they tore his clothes in a blink of an eye. Loki witnessed hungry eyes of everyone in the club were on his naked form. Whether girls or boys everyone were drooling for him. His so pale so untouched body soon attacked by everyone. He saw Sigyn taking a bag and counting money from it. He tried to call for help but his mouth was covered by someone.

Sigyn was counting the units and smiling as she listened to Loki's low screams. She closed her eyes, in all these years she just wanted to listen it, Loki crying and screaming but just when she felt satisfied, Loki's face came in front of her eyes, smiling, scared, flirty, winking and kissing all faces he made just for and because of her. Goosebumps... and she opened her eyes.

She turned and saw Loki looking at her from narrow spaces between bodies encircling him. She knew his eyes were pleading to her. She clenched her hands and jaw to stop herself from changing mind. But they touched his sparkling skin again and Sigyn's head blow with anger.

She grabbed the bag and came running towards Loki. She shoved everyone away and with right hand, she pulled Loki up from table. They turned to exit but taking money and not giving anything in return, pissed off the club owner.

Fight broke in and Sigyn fought with bag and sword. Loki took dagger from Sigyn's belt and they fought. At last, all people in the bar attacked them and Sigyn took Loki in her embrace and held her left hand out in protection. When they touched them an explosion send every being to clash with walls. Both of them were stunned. Loki looked at himself "I don't know how this is exactly happening"

They ran out and every person looked at naked Loki's private parts. Sigyn covered it with bag. "Take it"  
They ran and hide where they find nearest safe place.

Both were feeling breathless. She looked at Loki's face like her eyes were telling him something. She averted her eyes and he wished she would just have seen him like that for some more time.

When they saw nobody came after them, they came out. Sigyn gave him her overcoat and they went to find room for themselves.

They took one room because Loki was so afraid or he was just showing so, intentionally. They came to room and Loki intiated the conversation "thankyou for saving me"

Sigyn stood up from bed and put her sword and daggers on the table without a reply. Loki spoke again "why did you went there? I thought you were selling me"

She looked out of the window "that was the plan"

Loki smiled "brilliant plan... selling me to earn money and saving me afterwards"

"Saving you was not in the plan" she said facing him and then went away.

Loki looked at wherever she was going. "That was a joke, right?"

She didn't replied. His face fell and he asked again "right?"

Still no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All views and suggestions are appreciated ....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of emotions and only emotions. May be next one will be same like this... because I have to make it a love story.

Loki's face fell and he realised that this whole journey across the universe was definitely not aimless. This was her aim to hurt him, to take revenge. After all why else would she carry him with her. He remind the embrassment he felt surrounded by those lowly people. That was what she wanted him to experience for the rest of his life.

"Sigyn?" His voice broken with tears forming his eyes.

She sat on the floor near bed's side table. "What?"  
She was feeling guilty.

Loki took her dagger and sat near her. "You hate me that much? I thought you have forgiven me"

She turned her face away from him. "You are free to go. Just go"

"You hate me" he wanted to hear from her.

She sighed "go away"

He held her hand and gave dagger to her. "Kill me for whatever I did to you, If you can't forgive me"  
She frowned in pain and took her hand away from his.  
"I killed your family, I am the reason your sister is dead, I insulted you... you couldn't be able to study because of me"  
He wrapped his fingers tightly around her on dagger and brought it on his adam's apple. "Kill me"  
Sigyn tried to pull away but then she realised that Loki's grip was so strong.

He was pushing dagger in his neck and she did all efforts to pull it out. "I am a sinner, I have taken lives, I did things that are unforgettable. I made you suffer and many more like you"  
The tip of dagger cut his flesh and blood started oozing out. Sigyn's chest rose up and down with heavy breaths. She kneeled so that to face him and take the dagger out.  
But Loki kept on pushing it further so forcefully that if Sigyn wouldn't have been stopping him, the dagger will enter his neck in one swift moment.  
"I am murderer, an abomination in this entire universe"  
Dagger was digging down his throat. 

Sigyn became sweaty in worry and tears formed in her eyes. "Don't do this, my prince"

Loki chuckled darkly. "I tried to be a king, a god but I am nothing... always a disappointment... always a...." he coughed hard as if dagger touch his wind pipe.

Sigyn pleaded. "Loki, please no. I have forgiven you, please stop it"  
She pulled out the dagger and threw it away.

She held the nape of Loki's neck with right hand as his head touched the bed. "Loki, hey. What have you done?"

He was coughing. He was sweaty and his face covered in tears. She placed her other hand on the wound and enchanted the spell and she was surprised to see his wound was fully healed.

He spoke again "if you don't kill me, he will"

"Who?" She was caressing his cheek.

"He will find me, he had warned me" Sigyn pulled him on the bed. He kept on saying "he will kill me and everyone I have ever loved. He... he is coming"

"Who Loki? No one's coming. You are safe, I am here for you"

"You... you are here?" He asked like a child.

"Yes, I am" she assured him.

He snaked his arm on her waist. "Don't leave me alone, please"

"I am here" she wiped his tears away.

Sleep was so satisfying for Sigyn. She never slept like that in years but that was not because of the bed but because she had thrown away all her hatred of all those years and had forgiven her enemy. Her enemy was not an enemy any longer.

Loki's night was not good though. He dreamt of all the torture he has been through. His heartbeat rose in his sleep but when Sigyn caressed his chest he calmed down slowly. Sigyn noticed many healed marks on Loki's body, some of them were seem to be pretty deep when they were fresh. She could only imagine what he had been through.

 

She woke up and saw Loki was already awaken. He smiled and said "good morning"

She instantly sat up reminding herself she shouldn't be touching a prince. "Last night was not good for you, though"

He sat up and wrapping his fingers in her small hairs. "I am sorry for disturbing you. Thankyou for not leaving me"

Sigyn heard Loki's stomach was making sounds of hunger. "I will get you something to eat, surely you don't have habit to stay hungry for this long"

Loki stopped her from going. "I have been through worse. Just don't leave me"  
She looked at him in pity.  
Loki swallowed his tears. "Sometimes weeks passed without..."

It sends chills in her body and before he could say further she clenched his hairs and pulled him into her tight embrace. He buried his head in her shoulder.

Loki knew she won't judge him. She can't think more worse about him than she did in the past. Moreover, showing his vulnerabilities to her makes him feel more and more stronger everytime. For the first time beside his mother, he got someone with whom he could share everything, may be much more than he did with his mother.

She felt so guilty to punish a person who was already brutally and harshly punished by norns themselves. Every inch of his skin could show how much scared he is of the person whose name he didn't speak. He had surely given him grave pains. She felt pity for him.

 

They went together, brought clothes for Loki, had breakfast together and then went to a museum. The museum kept the infants of all species of the universe. Every alien, every animal and bird preserved. Loki stopped to see a small blue baby, hardly one month old with lines on his body.

Sigyn saw him looking at that joutun child and went to him. She touched it's glass. "You would be just like this when you were small. Isn't it?"

Loki placed his palm on the glass. "May be but I am looking at something else. Someone... who would never come to this world ever..."

She looked at him. He eyes were moist as he was looking at something far more expensive than his reach. This thing he was looking at was priceless yet so much unreachable for him. She slid her hand on him. She knew he was talking about his child.

 

She was bathing and told Loki to strictly not come near bathroom as it's was made up of glass. But Loki ignored her instructions because he had to clear his doubts. When he saw her bathing, his suspicions were cleared. She was so pale, no less fairer than himself but Loki thought he liked her more in that chocolaty shade. Without her knowledge he worshipped her body with his eyes, every curve and every inch. He felt a heat inside him and he turned, reminding himself that these are not the traits of a gentleman.

Sigyn came out of the bathroom and saw Loki totally bare. She stopped in her way and turned. "I am sorry. I should have announced my presence"

Loki noticed she had colored herself again. "It's alright. I was just going to take bath"  
He passed from her side and stopped after coming down four steps of the stairs leading to the bathroom. "Don't try to peek. You won't like me in my original form"

He took bath and Loki could feel her eyes watching him constantly. She couldn't be able to move from her place. When he came back, she was standing right there where he left her before bath.

She came down three steps down, Loki standing at the foot of stairs tying a towel on his waist. She couldn't keep her hand from touching Loki's blue body. It was cold. She traced one line going through his shoulder to chest to straight down to his lower abdomen. Her hand stopped at his towel. She wanted to pull this towel and Loki wrapped her with his arms.

He placed a hand on her nape of the neck and other on her waist. He felt her muscles tensed up on his touch. "Are you not afraid of me?"

Sigyn looked at his red eyes. "Are you joking? You look so beautiful"  
She suddenly realised her position... lower class.  
"A... I... mean. You look..."

He pulled her down to kiss. His lips caressed her lips but she didn't grant entrance. Loki didn't stop trying and finally, Sigyn felt weak and opened her lips. Her hands resting on his chest and opened lips like a dumb. It was the first time someone kissed her but it is more shocking that a prince was kissing her. She let him do whatever he wanted to her mouth. She was experiencing so many fluttering movement inside her body that she didn't know which one to focus on. Why is his lips so soft?


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since Loki had put her on the bed after the kiss, Sigyn didn't moved even a little. She is watching Loki going here and there. He fed her the dinner they bought. She was still not at all moving. She was in shock maybe or maybe she was thinking something else.

Her mind went from best future to worst. She thought about marrying Loki but she didn't know her exact feelings. Then she thought about leaving him just in the morning because she hate vulnerabilities. Weakness always cost in something bigger. She don't want to loose anyone anymore.

Loki's voice disturbed her from her thoughts. "What is this on my lips?"  
Loki took it on his lips.  
"It's something chocolaty. I haven't eaten any chocolate"

Her eyes widened, she ran to bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She saw nothing was out of place. Her lips were totally covered with paint.

Loki entered in the bathroom. "Why are you checking your lips?"

"It's nothing"

She tried to exit but Loki held her hand. "Sigyn, I showed you my true self because I trust you, it's your turn now"

She bored her eyes into his. "I don't know what are you talking about"

"You don't know?" He raised his eyebrow.

She snapped her arm away from his grip. "Stay away from me. You know the difference between you and me. Stop getting more familiar. Even if you are not a prince of asgard, you are a prince of joutunheim and you very well know that my tribe was forbidden to have any relation with royals specially after we became adults"

"We? You are the last one left, Sigyn" he tried to held her shoulder but she stepped away.  
"No one need to know you are kamiran"

"But I know who I am and what I was taught. That I am lowly creature, can't touch higher people, can't eat with them, can't make relations with them, can't sleep on beds, can't have luxuries of life"

"All this because of this colour you still wear. If you came out of it. You are just like us. No one needs to know what blood flows in you"

Kamirans were born with dark skin until one day a kamiran made a relation with higher class and since then their bloodline started to become white. More and more girls betrayed their morals of staying away from higher class people and more fairer girl were taking birth in there tribe. But when terrorists started kidnapping and killing girls of Sigyn's tribe they all decided to hide fair women in dark colour. Sigyn never stopped doing that ever since.

Sigyn decided to leave him in the morning. She stepped out of the bathroom but Loki took her and opened shower taps on her head and rubbed her face and colour started leaving the skin.

He showed her the mirror. "Look at you, you are not even fully kamiran. You are half noble blood"

She was feeling naked without colour. Her face was red and she shouted. "Who gave you right to do that? I hate you... I hate to feel so weak... so... so vulnerable. Anybody can hurt me now"

"Who will hurt you? Everyone has to go through me before hurting you and you are not vulnerable or weak without that colour. You are more stronger. You should not be afraid to show everyone who you are. You are much more stronger than any man I've seen in my entire life"

She left the room instantly with no intention to come back and Loki couldn't be able to catch her.

Loki felt so afraid to loose Sigyn. He tried to find out Sigyn with magic but his magic never works at his will. Night passed in great worry.

 

Loki was sleeping when Sigyn entered the room with anxious face in the morning. "Elves attacked asgard, we have to go"

Loki frowned "who?"

"Elves of alfheim attack asgard, we must go Loki"  
She gathered all the things but Loki didn't move even a bit. "We have to go. Are you coming?"

Loki faced away from her. "I am not going there again"

"What? That is our home"

"Your not mine. And what have the king ever did to me so that I help him even Asgardians hate me. I have no reason to save them"

"I can't believe you. You have a family there to protect. Your brother, your mother"

"They know how to protect themselves. They don't need me"

"Every soldier is important in the war and your are realm's prince"

"I am not anywhere's prince. I am not wasting my efforts to go there and save people who hate me just to be put into dungeons again"

She pursed her lips and collected her weapons. "Fine I am going"

Loki said "If you care for them more than me... just go but if you care for me more than those fools just stay"

Sigyn replied "and if you care for me, come with me else you could stay here"  
With that she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for small chapter... I am tired today...


	11. Chapter 11

Sigyn refueled the spaceship and when she lose all the hopes that Loki will join her she closed the doors and started the ship. She had to gather courage to leave him.

Last night before she read from universal news that asgard was been attacked, she was sitting near a fountain, thinking that she should leave Xander soon. But her body ached to think her life without Loki. He made her feel something she never felt before. After centuries she felt loved.

She closed her eyes, thought about his soft touches one more time but it was making her feel weaker. No matter how much she debated with her heart to leave, her heart compelled her not to leave him. She couldn't... she just couldn't. Finally, her heart defeated her in argument and she just wanted to go and attack Loki, kiss him million times.

She peered out to see any trace of him but she flew the ship with great disappointment. She hadn't left the Xander's atmosphere yet when she heard a knock on the front glass. She saw it was Loki hanging on the ship. She opened the ship's doors and he entered without giving any heed to Sigyn. He sat on the chair and started flying it.

She stared at him but he was not talking at all. She broke the silence "what changed your mind?"

Loki was still silent. After few minutes, she spoke again. "I asked for fastest way to reach asgard. We have to went through six warps from the purple planet"

Hmm was the only answer which irrtated her. "Are you not talking to me?"

Still no reply. She went to stand closer to his seat. "I am talking to you what happened?"

"You know what happened" Loki spoke.

"What? What happened?"

"You left me... when you promised me that you'll never leave me. You were going to left me forever, isn't?"

"But I came back" she straddled his lap facing him and combed his disheveled hairs with fingers.

"You haven't came back for me"

"Why would I have came back then?" Sigyn asked.

"For asgard"

"Aren't you part of it?" Folded her knees and slipped them on the sides of his pelvic.

"I am not a part of asgard"

"Fine... I came back for you. Only for you, no other reason"

Loki stared unbelievably at her recent boldness. He smiled and raised his lips to her as he wanted her to kiss him. "It means you care for me"

She leaned forward "yes, you can say that, my prince"

"Call me by my name. No title please"

"Uh..huh..." their lips were about to touch but then they fell down. Their chair broke and Loki hissed in pain. "Now I see how the first one was broken" Sigyn laughed.

She again tried to kiss him but their chair slid to the nearest wall and Loki's head collided with it. Aaouch...  
"Sigyn, we forgot how do we'll survive the warps now?"

Sigyn put the ship to auto mode and she asked Loki to use magic to fix the chair. He tried but nothing happened. They reached the purple planet and went through first warp. They collided with another wall and chair following them. Another... and after the third warp Loki's back hit the wall and he pulled Sigyn in a hug. She placed hands on the wall and they fixed.

Loki sighed in relief "It's good because there are still three warps left. At last, my magic worked"

He saw Sigyn staring him lovingly. His hands were not fixed so he slid his hands around her waist and he witnessed Sigyn heart started racing just like his own. She raised her face and Loki took the clue. He kissed her and swirled his tongue with her. He nibbled at her lips and she smiled as she did same to him. Butterfly feeling was experienced by Sigyn and she squeezed her stomach in. Loki felt that and pulled her in himself more.

She left his mouth with a pop sound as she was breathless. He was still seemed to be fine with such a long kiss. He started kissing her jaw and then her neck as her chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. He slid his hand under her top and traced her back coming towards her shoulders and as he reached just below her shoulder blades, he slid his hands on sides and extended his thumbs wanted to reach the swells of her breast but afraid that she was not ready yet.

As he bit her neck she shouted. "What are you doing?"

Loki raised his head from her neck. "What?"

"Mind your hands you are making me naked and why did you bit me?"

"These things work better when naked and I can't keep my body to myself. Everything in my body is moving involuntarily"

"What? What works better when naked?"

"You don't know"

"What?"

"The relationship between a man and woman"

Sigyn raised her eyebrows.

Loki sighed. "I can't blame you. But I have to teach you a lot"

"I know man and woman kiss which we did. What else?"

Loki explained her everything so seductively but she only kept on staring him with love. She loves to listen his marvellous voice. Loki asked "you should be blushing. You are listening everything so shamelessly"

"Why should I blush?"

"Because that's what women do when they listen to these talks or do anything like that"

"Why women? Why not men?"

"A... you will know, once I will have you on my bed. You will never stop blushing thinking about that" he nuzzled her.

"We'll see"

They didn't know when all warps ended and before they entered asgardian atmosphere, a large asteroid hit the glass window causing a crack. The crack seem to be increasing promptly. Sigyn looked at Loki worriedly, if the window break Sigyn will die and Loki was not even sure about his survival. It's been years he had eaten Idunn's immortality apple.

Suddenly, Sigyn's body got freed and pressure threw them out breaking the window. Loki felt like he could breath but Sigyn was turning blue lifeless. Loki tried to move towards asgardian gravity which was inches away and finally they got in it's gravity. Gravity pulled them down and Loki knew if they would touch the ground with this speed, they will have broken bones. He tried to use his magic. But damn magic... never worked on time. He clenched Sigyn tightly as they were about to touch the ground and closed his eyes. He felt he was lifted and they landed safely to the ground.

Loki opened his eyes, Sigyn was unconscious but when he saw person standing in front of him, he understood the reason of their safe landing. "Brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading... ;)


	12. Chapter 12

While healers were checking Sigyn, Loki explained that he escaped from prison but not for creating chaos but for finding his inner piece. He assured Allfather that he did nothing to cause harm to anyone and immediately decided to come back when he heard about the attack.

Loki also told them that Sigyn is asgardian nobel blood and her appearance acted in support.

Odin asked standing on the stairs of the throne. "You kidnapped her?"

"No, I found her in Xander, my king"

"I don't believe you, Loki"

"Then ask her when she'll wake up. I did nothing bad to her or to anyone"

"Heimdall was unable to see you"

"Because I casted cloaking spell. Do you really think I will escape without precautions?"

"I stripped you from your magic"

"But I... I asked a friend to cast the spell"  
Loki didn't wanted to tell Odin that he could still use his magic.

Odin came down the stairs and stared at Loki. "If I came to know that you did anything bad to anyone. I swear I will..."

Soldier came in the throne room and said "my apologies for the intrusion my king, the lady in the healing room is calling the younger prince"

Loki turned to Odin and asked not leaving his style. "Am I allowed to go, my king?"

Odin nodded though Loki calling him just his king and not his father did hurt him deep in his heart.

When Loki reached healing rooms, he saw Frigga and Thor asking Sigyn loads of questions, one after another without getting their full answers. Both wanted to know Loki's relationship with her and her background and so many other things. Thor was particularly interested in her physique.

Loki came near the bed and looked at his mother and brother to give him space. Thor stepped aside and Loki sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed how much eager his mother was to know the feelings of Loki for this lady.

Loki held Sigyn's face and asked "how are you?"

Sigyn looked around as if she was uncomfortable. Loki requested his family to give them some time alone. They went out and Sigyn said "why are they asking about us?"

"What did you told them about us?"

"That we are friends"

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Really? Do I have to remind you what we did in the spaceship?"

"What?"

Loki held her chin and pulled her in kiss. Frigga jumped like a kid outside the doors of the healing room but after that she left them in privacy. Loki knew his mother better than anyone so he showed her whatever she wanted to know about Sigyn and Loki's relationship.

Loki broke the kiss. "We did this remember?"

"Are you alright?" She asked without giving any attention to his question.

"I am well, my lady"

Sigyn noticed extra milkiness in his voice. "What happened to you? Are you trying to impress me or seduce me maybe? What happened to the elves?"

Loki closed their distance. "I don't need to seduce you right now but I will do it tonight, when you and I will be in my chambers alone". He kissed her neck.

She took his face and pulled him to face her. "What happened to the attack?"

"It was a small attack on the villagers and you were worried like the whole asgard was killed. Now let me see if your neck is fine or not". He again started kissing her neck and collarbone. They heard a giggle from outside the door.

Sigyn tensed up "who is there?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "It's my brother. Come on in Thor"  
He came in. "I think mother taught us that listening someone's private conversation is bad manner"

Thor grinned to Sigyn. "I am sorry I just wanted to see whether my suspicions are true or not"

Sigyn asked "what suspicions?"

Thor spoke "that you love each other"

Sigyn looked at Loki and he told Thor to let her take some rest. Thor went and Sigyn asked "you haven't told them about me?"

He replied "ofcourse I did. They have no problem with it"

"You are lying"

"No I am not lying"

"I don't believe you"

"Come on, Sigyn. Start trusting me now, you have travelled the entire galaxy with me... I have to go now. But just come to my chambers tonight, will you?"

"I'll see... your mother just invited me to the dinner with your family tonight"

"Then I will take you myself to my chambers afterwards" he smiled.

 

Healers examined one last time that there is no problem in Sigyn's health and maidens took her and made her wear a beautiful gown on Frigga's order. She came to dining halls with Loki and younger prince was just lost in her. He was there just for her.

Dinner was served and Sigyn knew that something is wrong. Asgard was been attacked and Allfather is not worried. Also she knew that Loki haven't told anyone about the tribe is belonged to.

Allfather asked "so child, who are you actually?"

Sigyn started "I am Sigyn and I am ka..."

Loki cut her "she is Kairasdottir. Remember that famous trader of gold and silver, who died in a mine accident. Such a noble lady she was"

Sigyn looked at him in disbelief, she knew that he lied otherwise these royals would have never treated her this way. She was getting angry.

They started eating when Thor asked "and where did you met her?"

Sigyn tried to reply but Loki spoke first. "In Xander, I went to a club and found her there. She was the only beautiful thing there. So I picked her up"

Sigyn clenched her jaw and looked at Loki again but this time with dreadly look. She excused herself and went out of the dining halls. She didn't know where to go but she can't stay with liar anymore. She was angry because he lied to her and to his family.

She was in a corridor when she heard footsteps running towards her and stopped her coming in front. "Why did you left?" Loki asked.

Sigyn walked past him. "You know very well"

Loki grabbed her forearm. "There is a reason I lied"

She tried to freed it but seemed impossible. "You didn't just lied, you showed that I am weak and you boast about yourself and you set me like... on a display calling me beautiful like only lust was dripping from your mouth. Why don't you tell them I abducted you? Why don't tell them how many times I saved you? Why not tell them who I am?"

Loki pulled her towards himself. "Because I am afraid to loose you"

She laughed a little. "Another wordweb. Isn't it? Now you will lie to me again and you'll want me to believe you"

"Believe me or not it's upto you but I am not lying. If I will tell them your truth, you know they will throw you away from me and kill you probably. Telling them you abducted me will get you in prison so it's better to take blames on me, who is already renowned for doing mischief and chaos"

She looked at him with pursed lips. "You lied because you are ashamed of my heritage"

"Are you serious, Sigyn? You could like my true heritage when everybody thinks I am a monster and you think I have problem with you when you are perfectly normal. What's there to be ashamed about you?"

"You are lying, you think I am fool, low, weak and you could use me but you can't" she pushed him aside but he pulled her again. This time harshly.

"I am not lying" his voice was serious and more like angry and intimidating.  
"I am not using you, I don't think you are any lower than me or weak or anything your stupid mind is thinking"  
He kissed her.  
"I am proud to have you"  
Another kiss. "I am proud you are mine"  
Another kiss. "You think I am ashamed of you"  
More deeper kiss. "This much ashamed I am to have you"  
With another kiss he lift her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "If this is shame... than I am so much ashamed to have you"  
Kissed her for so long that she pulled his mouth away with both hands. She saw his face red and long breaths leaving her nose, she could only imagine her face would be in similar condition. She also saw his eyes turning darker from green shade as he pushed his hip into her thighs.  
Loki groaned. "I am so much ashamed to have you. Let me feel more ashamed. Be mine forever, Sigyn"  
Loki attacked her neck and she could hardly hope to reach his bed tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains adult content...

Sigyn woke up and thought how many times they got intimated the previous night, against the wall, on the bed Loki trying to know how much Sigyn learnt but then he took incharge as he was not satisfied and many more times. Sigyn looked at her sleeping lover and thought about their conversation.

LAST NIGHT

Sigyn was wrapped around Loki and both were panting after having the taste of intense intimacy. Sigyn's eyes were still closed and she said "my legs are shivering"

Loki told her "it happens"

"My vision is blurred"

"It happens"

"Oh, my... my head's buzzing"

"It happens"

"And my shoulder is aching with your bite"

"It happens"

She smacked his chest. "Then what's so much great in it. You want me to blush thinking all this. Huh... I wander why do people do this?"

Loki chuckled. "Because this is a way to express emotions. This is a way they could feel each other so closer and they know each other so deeply. That every pulse, every breath, every movement could be felt like this. They move together, they feel together and they feel one like this, connected to each other"  
Loki looked at her thighs were she and Loki were still connected. Her gaze followed his and a sudden feeling overwhelmed her to do that again. To feel him moving in her one more time.  
Loki continued "this way they feel like they are one and not two different beings"

Sigyn's eyes widened as well as her pupils. "One?"

Loki nodded. "One"

When she finally took the charge and this time she showed him stars and now she felt much more better. She moved to took him in mouth as she couldn't control herself. Loki spoke surprisingly "I haven't told you, you can use your mouth like this too"

She laughed "Loki do you really think I didn't know anything before you told me. It is my first time doesn't mean I am a fool"

 

She traced his lines of scars when he woke up. He smiled to see her there "good morning"

She smiled "good morning. How are you feeling?"

Loki wrapped her with his limbs. "Me? I am perfectly fine. You tell me, how are you?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Little pain in legs and abdomen and..."  
Loki sat up and took off sheets from her making her bare.  
"What are you doing?"

"Checking whether my thing is still there or not"

"What thing?"

He opened her legs apart and caressed her center with love. "There... it's still there... save and soaking"

She sat up watching him caressing her. "How this is yours? This is my part and ofcourse it's safe... just little tired maybe"

"It's not yours anymore, it's mine. Remember we are one now"

She was feeling the flame within her was igniting again but she had something important to say "Loki, will you take me to the village where elves attacked?"

Loki was so busy in his thoughts about having her again that only a hum was received. She told him she could wait to go there and before that they could do whatever they want to do and they spend hours doing everything which would satisfy them.

 

When they went at the place of attack, she found her doubts were right. Odin didn't care about the attack because it was in poor lower cast people just like kamiran. She saw their houses were searched and when she asked what were they looking for, they replied they were looking for a kamiran. They were suspicious that one kamiran was alive and they wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick that's why I couldn't be able to update...  
> This is a small chapter but I could only write this much today...


	14. Chapter 14

Sigyn was sitting in the palace library with Loki teaching her how to read. But she was elsewhere thinking about what villagers told her. Loki took her foot in his lap as they were sitting near the big window. He started caressing her foot from base to toes and then moved towards ankle. "I love your feet"

She looked at her foot and realise he kissed her feet at lot last night but as far as she knew her feet are rough. She asked "why?"

Loki dropped his lower lip forward. "I don't know but I love them" he raised her foot and showed.  
"I mean look, the second toe is bigger than the thumb and last two are equal" he kissed her toes.  
"I love them"  
He traced her ankles and she saw he had tied ankle chains there.

She smiled "they are beautiful"  
She asked him after some time. "Loki the elves were looking for a kamiran, why?"

Loki was busy in caressing her leg. "May be they have some unfinished deals with your ancestors"

Sigyn held his hands. "Loki they know one kamiran is alive. It's better to tell Allfather. If they had attacked asgard in my absence, they will surely attack again now when I am here. Tell Allfather"

Loki turned serious. "And what will he do? He will kill you like your tribe. Telling him that elves are finding you will raise questions and then I have to tell him about your heritage. I can't risk it. I just don't trust him. He will kill you"

"It's right to kill one for the sake of thousand innocent lives"

Loki frowned "don't you dare try to say those people are worth your sacrifice. You are much more important than any of them"

"You are thinking about yourself Loki. Think about those people..."

"Those lowly people could go to hell but I am not letting you die for them"

"Then you are as despicable as your father who never thinks about poor lower class people"

"Well firstly, he is not my father and secondly, if it ever comes to you or any other out there, rich or poor, upper or lower class, I will choose only you"

"What if your brother is on the other hand?"  
Loki was silent.  
"Or your mother?" He still didn't replied.  
She leaned towards him. "Like your family is important to you, those people are important for me. They remind me of my tribe. Listen to me, at least we should know why are they finding me and what do they want from a lowly kamiran? We should tell everyone about me"

"What about you, lady Sigyn?" Queen's voice piqued their attention. They stood up and bowed before queen.

Loki tried to cover up. "Nothing mother we were just...."

Frigga stopped Loki. "My child, let me talk to the lady alone. Your father wanted to talk to you, he has some unfinished business with you"

Loki pursed his lips. "That's what he always talk about with me... about business"

Frigga asked Sigyn "I was finding you last night. Your room was ready for you but you were somewhere else I assume"

Loki haven't moved a bit to go to Allfather. "I took care of Sigyn last night, mother. I think she likes my hospitality very much"

Sigyn faced downward blushing red. Loki leaned to her ear and whispered "I see you blushing. I hope now you know why do women blush" he kissed on her cheek and went.

Frigga proposed to take a walk in garden which was accepted by Sigyn. Frigga tried to enquire. "So what do you want to tell us about yourself, Sigyn?"

"Your majesty, elves... attacked asgard because they were finding something or someone I would say"

Queen nodded. "Yes, they were finding a kamiran"

Sigyn's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Because elves sent a warning letter to king yesterday, saying that they want a kamiran as they do believe last kamiran is alive"

Sigyn tried to know queen's feelings. "What happened to kamirans? Why do they extinct?"

"Years ago because of Loki's silly mistake, the kamiran tribe was killed on the royal order as we thought they all were criminals" Queen's eyes filled with sadness.

"How do you know that they were not criminals?"

"Because after execution one of our courtiers asked for a proof of kamiran's terrorist activities and Loki couldn't be able to furnish it and he was brutally punished for that".

Sigyn's heart flinched for Loki but she was not blind in his love as not to understand he deserved that. "What could elves possibly want from this kamiran?"

"Well, elves' history could tell you that there was a witch who was half elf half asgardian, she was very powerful witch and from very noble asgardian family but because her elf features everyone treated her very badly. Only one kamiran boy loved her because he knew how it feels like to be alienated, bullied. When elves knew about her powers they wanted her gene to travel through elves only but she married to that kamiran secretly. Elves killed her husband and she died because of heartbreak"

"Oh dear..."

"It is said that before dying she cut her hand off in which she stored all her powers and she said only a kamiran girl for whom this power or any valuable thing is nothing in front of her love. The day this girl will touch her hand, her powers will be transferred until that kamiran will die. After her death, powers will vanish"  
Queen turned to Sigyn.  
"I think that's why they were finding a kamiran"

Sigyn felt scared and went to her room without a word and told maiden to tell Loki to meet her as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading....


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have powers... it's not necessarily a good thing... :p

Loki came to Sigyn's room and saw her sitting near a window. "You called me?"

She immediately got up and hugged Loki. "Loki you have to kill me"

Loki pulled her out to see her face. "Are you crazy?" Loki saw her face oily with sweat and worry laced on her features.

"You don't know what I know. If elves will get me, my life will be worse than any whore"

Loki's eyes burned with anger. "They dare touch you, I will burn them alive"

She stepped away from him. "You don't know what happened Loki. I have the powers of a witch. Do you read the history of elf witch?"

"The strongest witch?"

"Yes... yes, I" she looked around to check no one's listening them. "I have her powers now and if elves will get me alive they will want my power, my genes to travels through all bloodlines of elves... you know what it means, Loki"

It sends chills in his body. "Until I am alive... no one can touch you. Besides, you don't know whether you have power or not... have you ever found a hand when you were finding your love... and threw it away"

"I have been thinking... when we fell in sakaarian ocean through the wormhole. I was finding you and I saw a structure... you can call it a hand. It was glowing green. I picked it up and then threw it away because I was finding you. I thought it was a useless stone"

Loki still never allowed himself to claim feelings he had for Sigyn as love. Nor he thought he was so lucky to be loved by anyone. "You... you know that powers would be transferred if you were finding your love, Sigyn"

She felt like Loki is a fool. "What do you think we have in us?"

Loki's waterline was shimmering with tears. "I thought... I... thought we are..." he was feeling goosebumps.

Sigyn turned seriously. "Don't tell me this all was game for you... a fling..."

"No... no"  
Loki held her from shoulders.  
"I just can't imagine someone could love me"

She closed her eyes. "Loki I am scared... so much. Please kill me" her eyes watered.  
"I don't like to feel scared... after my tribe died, I have never felt so scared. I can't fight all of them alone. They will ruin my life and you don't know but if asgard would be in balance... everyone, even I, myself would sacrifice me... but the consequences... I have to bear it alone"

Loki was just so lost for in his feelings. He was feeling so great that this women loves him. He gave no heed to her further talks.

She waited for his reaction but went mad when she saw him not paying attention to her. "I always know throwing myself to a man will be a greatest mistake. From the day you came in my life, I only feel more and more feeble and weak"  
She clenched handful of her hairs.  
"I have to find a way myself to end it all. I am feeling two things right now which I never wanted to feel... weak and scared... both because of you... and both have one solution"

"No... no.. no... you are getting it wrong, Sigyn. I am just so glad to have you... to know that you love me that I couldn't think anything". He held her face.

She shoved his hands away. "These feelings are waste... no person ever felt strong with them. If I would never have loved you... this wouldn't happen to me"

"But your love is making me stronger" he came towards her.

"Don't dare to touch me again" she shouted and exited the room.

She crashed Odin's meeting and spoke in front of all. "I am not nobel blood, my king. I am from a tribe of criminals. I am kamiran"

All courtiers started whispering and Odin silent them with a loud thud of gungnir. "Lady Sigyn, that was not a criminal tribe. And do you have any proof you are the last kamiran"

"I don't know about last but is this enough for you". She showed her left hand burning in green flames and shivering helplessly which she was hiding from Loki and all others since she came back from gardens.

A collective sigh was received. She was already so disturbed with her powers and effects of it on her body. She felt even more nervous now and sweat started dripping from her face and tears from her eyes. Her breaths became uneven, she was feeling giddy and collapse flying to the wall as her magic blasted the whole room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one so it may take two days to update...
> 
> Enjoy this chapter...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it has a sad ending...

One months passed, Sigyn was silent and calm. Healers were giving constant therapy to stable her magic. The irony of the situation is the royals who hated lower class people like kamirans had to treat and take care of Sigyn the kamiran. 

Loki was always there for her and he had never seen her so much weak. She barely speak a word still Loki try to talk to her, to see love in her eyes one more time. She was indeed in a shock. It is hard to handle such power by a non-sorcerous. She never let Loki to go away from her eyes.

One day she went to the nearest waterfall to bath because she loves to be in natural atmosphere in which she had always lived. She didn't like to bath in four walls she loved natural surroundings. Meanwhile, queen and Loki was called by healers and Sigyn said she could go alone.

Healers informed Loki that Sigyn is expecting and Loki was more than happy that he felt like jumping. He planned to tell Sigyn this news in every possible way which could give her more happiness. In few minutes he planned his whole life with Sigyn.

DREAM

Loki came out in the garden and two joutuns are playing outside. They came to him calling him daddy and hugged him tightly around his royal armour. Sigyn was carefully tracing the patels of a flower she loves. It is dark red flower. Loki came to her, tap on each petal of flower and turned it to muticolour. Sigyn became grumpy.

She saw her children turned every flower on that plant into other colours. She couldn't see even a single flower of maroon colour. She said to Loki "I hate you for teaching them this"

Loki laughed and took her mouth into a kiss "Yes, I love you too dear"

Loki felt a tug on his breeches and his children said "we also want to kiss mother"

Loki picked them up and they leaned towards her lips. Loki stepped away "a... a... a... a... that's for papa. You can go for cheeks"  
They kissed her both cheeks.

Suddenly the sky turned black.

 

Loki realised that he was dreaming and in front of him is elves army coming from the space and entering there atmosphere. Loki ran in to tell Odin about it.

When Loki went to Odin's chambers he saw Odin's spare in the hand of elf which was pointed towards Thor and Frigga and Odin were held by some other elves. Soon elves held Loki too and he saw a gaint monster was sitting on mjolnir, stopping it from reaching Thor's hands.

The elf master asked Frigga "I am asking you one last time. Where is she?"

Frigga said "I don't know"

"Hmm... would you like to tell us where is she, younger prince?"  
Loki just rolled his eyes.  
"Oh dear... your golden prince is at our killing point and you are not cooperating with us. Does that mean you don't love him?"  
The elf holding Thor made him kneel. Thor's hands were tied back and Loki could conclude that when he was dreaming about his future, his family was fighting for his love. 

Elf asked more time. "Where is she, my queen? We don't have any fight with you. Just tell us and we will simply leave with our gift"

Elf placed a knife on Thor's neck "are you going to tell me, my queen?"

Thor shook his head to the queen. And on queen's silent they cut his throat. Queen screamed but she saw Thor was still breathing. They held Thor's hairs and tilted his head back, blood was flowing from the wound. "Would you like to tell us the way now, my queen?"

When Frigga saw elf was going to slit Thor's neck again she spoke. "Stop... I... I will take you"

Elf said "no, my queen, tell us and if that would proved to be a lie... I will kill your son then other son and then maybe your husband"  
His showed his evil grin.

She said "she went to waterfall behind the castle"

Two elves went there and Loki eyed her mother to kick the dagger towards him. She kicked and Loki threw the dagger towards the elf holding Odin and elbowed hard in the belly of the elf holding him. The monster stood up at queen's first kick and mjolnir came to Thor blowing the elf holding Frigga.

Loki left the fight to his family and went to save Sigyn. He saw entire asgardian army fighting with elves outside the castle. He went to waterfall and saw an elf trying to touch Sigyn. She was bathing and her back was towards the elf. Loki threw a dagger towards the elf.

Sigyn sensed someone coming from her back, she turned instantly and held elf's hands and pulled him down to punch him but when she pulled her down the dagger Loki had thrown, dug into her chest and deep in her heart. She saw Loki in great disbelief and fell in the stream. The elf screamed but before he could take the dagger out Loki held his hand and killed him by snapping his neck.

Loki took Sigyn in his arms, he was confident that nothing could happen to her but when he took her, she was lifeless. Loki stirred her but no reply. He felt like cutting his hand with which he threw the dagger. He screamed loudly. Other elves came to attack him but they vanish away in green smoke.

Loki stood up wanted to take Sigyn to healers but her body also vanished. Loki's eyes fully covered with greenish translucent light. His hand were wrapped with green flames. He went to battle but whosoever came to him in between, turned into green smoke. In battle he fought some and some elves simply just vanished away. Odin ordered his army to back off because Loki was killing everyone.

Loki was fighting a monster when Thor felt a pull on his hand and mjolnir slipped from his hands. It went flying to Loki's hands. For the first time Loki was worthy. He couldn't handle the loss of his love. Loki killed each and every elf alone and was wandering around screaming in pain. The beautiful future his saw few moments ago could never become reality. He was right he could never become father.

Loki fell on his knees and cried loudly, screaming with all his heart. He himself killed his love... he himself ruined his happiness... he could never be a father... he is the worst person of this whole universe. He hate himself.

Loki saw Sigyn coming to him and soothing him. All his clothes were bloodied but she took him in her embrace and told him to calm down... She is fine with whatever happened. She told him that she was in pain because of that magic and he ended her pain. After that Loki's body became normal not burning in green flames. He left mjolnir on the floor and Odin came to embrace him.

Loki cried in Odin's embrace for so long but his tears could never stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't write happily ever afters...  
> I am sorry for Loki...
> 
> I have one thing to say... whosoever met or worked with Tom hiddleston always praised him... so why the hell that man is so alone and workless... I want to see him more and in happy mood... Mr. Hiddleston if you are reading this please know that frown doesn't suit you unless you are in Loki's role...  
> I love that man and I want to see his many more movies... are you with me, readers?
> 
> I will miss you... share your feelings about the story and miss me... love you all... :)


End file.
